


Wetting

by Lokincest



Series: Please [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always gets what he wants, even wetting himself on Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetting

"Please," Loki pants while riding hard on Thor's lap, nearly lost to his own pleasure. He tries to slow himself, suddenly breaking the rapid pace, but he can't manage to just stop completely. His hips keep moving of their own accord. "Thor… Can I…?" he gasps out, still rolling his hips, still fucking himself with shallow, involuntary movements. He's so close.

Thor isn't sure if he should help hold Loki still, or help Loki move, and which one would actually be helping or interfering. Instead, he rubs his thumbs against the bony juts on either side of Loki's hips. "What do you need?"

"After I… After I come I need to… Oh, _Gods_ ," Loki gasps, squirming on top of Thor. He keeps rocking himself so restlessly, his inner muscles clenching around Thor's cock. Even without thrusting into Loki, it feels so wonderful, Thor is certain that one day he'd like to make Loki sit still in his lap and try to milk Thor's cock just by tightening his ass around him. He isn't sure it would work, or that he could control himself long enough to not buck against Loki, but it would be fun to _try._

For right now, however, Thor has other things to think about. He squeezes Loki's hips gently, hoping to bring his lover back to reality.

"You need to what?" Thor asks, but he already has a good idea of what Loki might ask. Every time Loki asks Thor to piss for him in some way, he seems to preface the topic with _please_. It's almost cute that Loki feels the need to ask nicely.

"I need to piss," Loki says, groaning softly as soon as the words leave his mouth. "I won't be able to hold it."

Thor hisses in a breath through suddenly clenched teeth. " _Yes_ ," he growls, his grip tightening on Loki's hips hard enough to bruise, earning a soft noise of appreciation from Loki. "I want to see you wet yourself, for me… on me… _fuck_ ," he curses softly and thrusts upwards.

"Yes," Loki blurts out, breathless. He moves his hips against Thor, resuming a slightly faster rhythm between them. Already he is so close, and his movements grow shaky as he rides on his brother's cock, until Thor is grasping most of his weight to help. Loki doesn't even seem to notice Thor take over, too busy quickly fisting his own cock in hand. Thor only manages to fuck into Loki for a few more thrusts before Loki cums, spilling across Thor's chest and shooting nearly up to his chin.

Thor loves to watch Loki when he cums, loves the way his eyes go a little funny before they shut, or the way they are unfocused and wild if Thor asks Loki to keep looking at him. He loves the way Loki's muscles flex and tighten, the way his thighs shake and his ass clenches even tighter around his cock. Normally Thor would strive to finish slightly after Loki, but today he reins himself back and waits. It's a challenge to control himself, but in reward he gets to fully enjoy Loki wringing himself dry. And more importantly, he knows there is a second act to wait for.

It only takes another second before Loki slumps, like dead weight on Thor's lap. Thor keeps his hands on Loki's waist, offering him extra support and stroking his thumbs against Loki's sides while he waits.

"Okay," Loki breathes, much sooner than Thor had anticipated. He was ready to wait longer. "Go ahead. Keep moving."

Thor hesitates only slightly, knowing that Loki must still be sensitive, but also knowing his brother is capable of being worked through multiple orgasms. Still, he moves slowly when he starts up again, rocking himself up against Loki with shallow thrusts. Loki doesn't grimace, doesn't pull away. Instead he moans softly and squirms on Thor's lap, his flaccid length resting on Thor's belly. Thor enjoys the image of it, as if Loki is too exhausted to help himself from being impaled.

With Loki's pleasure out of the way, Thor allows himself focus on his own a bit. He concentrates on languid thrusts, on the way Loki's body feels around his cock, how tight and slick he is inside, as if he were made solely for this purpose.

Loki sighs softly, a breathy exhale, and then Thor feels it. A hot trickle of fluid running across his stomach.

At once, Thor is soaked, the planes of his stomach wet and slick. It's like having Loki cum on him endlessly, _his_ body's fluids, his _spend_ on his skin, and it drives Thor wild with want.

Thor can't help himself; he groans and grips Loki's hips, immediately setting a quicker pace into Loki's body. Loki moans in response, his upper half swaying in counterpoint to Thor's movements, like a rider trying to maintain his balance.

Thor isn't content to finish this way. He turns and flips them both, keeping his hands under Loki's waist as he does so, to support him, keep himself from slipping out. He does slip out anyway, not completely, but it merely gives him opportunity to thrust into Loki all over again. With one smooth push, he sinks in, both of them moaning and gasping, and then he withdraws and does it again, until he is slamming himself home with every roll of his hips.

Loki is lost, with nothing to hold onto except the bedding beneath his shoulders. His lower half is hoisted up, nearly draped across Thor's lap, and his urine keeps coming, leaking over himself in intermittent spurts. They both know that he can't stop it, has momentarily lost control of himself, wetting himself helplessly, speared on Thor's cock, and it is that knowledge that finally tips Thor over the edge.

He thrusts harder into Loki's pliant body, feeling Loki tighten on him, as if intending to milk him dry. The wicked gleam in Loki's eye assures Thor that this is exactly his intention. The thunderer groans, drops his head in surrender and lets Loki kiss his neck and face while accepting every pulse of seed into his body.

Thor lingers even when he is finished, and Loki hitches his hips up in anticipation as soon as he realizes. They both hold still, wait, and then Loki whimpers softly when Thor releases again, makes Loki accept more into his body.

When it's done, they are both wet, panting and entwined. Thor is soft, but already Loki is hard again. Loki doesn't let Thor pull away – at least not for long. 

"What a mistake you've made, doing _that_ ," Loki laughs, pushing Thor over and climbing onto his lap again, his thighs slick. "I hope you have strength left, because you won't be getting out of this bed any time soon."


End file.
